Timeline of Ancient Egypt and Arabian Nights based on Mickey and Friends
'Timeline of Ancient Egypt and Arabian Night based on Mickey and Friends '''is one of the history as Creatures and figures associated with Egyptian Mythology, and one passing for arabian nights about one of the based on Mickey Mouse characters. 1932 * In Mickey Mouse short, ''Mickey in Arabia, Mickey and Minnie are on vacation when Sultan Pete tries to capture Minnie for his harem. 1940 * In Mickey Mouse short, Pluto's Dream House, ''Mickey and Pluto was build a the Dream House, but one of the Lamp from Arabian Nights was a nature voice to wish. 1947 * In Donald Duck/Goofy short, ''Crazy with the Heat, Donald and Goofy are driving through the desert when their car breaks down. Eventually, thirst and the blinding heat begin to get to them. Was appear as Arab. 1976 * In the Brazilian Issue O Camelô Do Deserto, Fethry Duck goes along with Dario the camel along with the desert, and it is also A Doce Tâmara, has to marry Sheik's ugly daughter. It is first and second issues of the Fethry Arabia series. 1980 * Mickey as Aladdin, Minnie as Jasmine and Goofy as Genie was appears in the storybook Aladdin and the Sly Magician. * In the Brazilian Issue Peninha Das Arábias, Fethry Duck and Dario the Camel is mistaken with a fortune-teller, was only on the comic characters: Al Balof and Sheik Salam Maluk. It is the third and last issue of the Fethry Arabia series. 1981 * In issue Quando Voam Os Tapetes, Transformed into sheik and genius on a flying carpet, the Madame Mim and Magica de Spell try to kindnap a Scrooge's Lucky Dime. 1982 * Mickey as Aladdin was appears in the storybook Aladdin and the Missing Jewel Chest. 1983 * Mickey as Aladdin was appears in the storybook Aladdin and the Dancing Princess. 1986 * In Italian time machine stories issue, Topolino e il naso di Cleopatra, Mickey and Goofy was goes find the Cleopatra. 1987 * In Italian time machine stories issue, Topolino e il mistero delle piramidi, a bas-relief shows Egyptians carrying pyramid stones with their hands. Mickey and Goofy go solve this mystery. * In DuckTales episode, Sphinx for the Memories, Donald Duck was been ruler, the're appear a villain, Sarkus the evil High Priest of Garbabble. * In DuckTales episode, Master of the Djinni, Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold, was find a the resting place of the mythical lamp of Aladdin, there's appears a Djinni (or Genie), in the lamp bursts forth and greets his new masters. 1988 * In DuckTales issue, The Puzzle of the Lost Pyramid, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey and Louie goes a the Pyramid, But was trapped by Flintheart Glomgold. * In DuckTales issue, The Lost Valley, Uncle Scrooge, with the help of the nephews, in pursuit of a treasure, discovers an ancient Egyptian society and he finds out that he resembles to a pharaoh. 1989 * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, A Lad in a Lamp, Monterey Jack finds a Lamp, and summon a Genie goting a three wishes, But Fat Cat and his henchmen was going to Wish. * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, Throw Mummy from the Train, Chip, Dale, Monterey, Gadget and Zipper goes for Egypt, and find Spinx and Mummy. * In Issue The Temple Of Apis, Mickey Mouse and Goofy goes along with Camels and goes at the Temple of Apis. 1990 * In Mickey Mouse Adventures ''issue, ''The Riddle of the Runaway Spinx!, Goofy, Mickey and Minnie goes an Egypt, but Professor Doubles and Ecks goes from the traps and the Sphinx was disappears. * In DuckTales issue, La pyramide de Blag-Atabak, ''Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Launchpad, pursued by two Beagle Boys, explore a pyramid left behind by a practical-joking pharaoh. * In ''DuckTales issue, The Black Pyramid, ''Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Launchpad McQuack goes travels a Egypt, along with the Pyramids and goes Camels and dessert. * In ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Scrooge, Webby, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Launchpad, was goes a the Egypt along the Treasure of Collie-Baba, and was Appears an characters: Merlock, Dijon and Gene the Genie. 1991 * In Italian time machine stories issue, Topolino e il garage del faraone, Mickey and Goofy goes find the Ancient Egypt. * In Italian time machine stories issue, Topolino e la piramide impossibile, Mickey and Goofy goes to find the Pyramid. * In the video game QuackShot starring Donald Duck, ''Donald Duck finds a Egypt was an very traps. * In the video game ''Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck, travels a Egypt, finding a Pyramid, the Magica de Spell's crow henchmen as a Spinx boss, was awaken a Giant Snake. 1993 * In the video game DuckTales 2, Scrooge McDuck travels a Egypt, was found on answers and quests and the Boss as Duck Spinx outfit. 1995 * In the video game Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald, (the last game in the series), Mickey and Donald goes a Dessert, but Donald as Magician with a Lamp from magic powers. 1996 * Mickey as Aladdin, Minnie as Jasmine and Goofy as Genie was along the second book title Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp. 2010 * In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's episode, Donald the Genie, Donald becomes a magical genie who is able to grant each friend one wish. * In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's episode, Donald of the Desert, Donald discovers a magic lamp when he travels to a desert to get sand for the clubhouse sandbox. 2016 * In Mickey Mouse episode, Entombed, Mickey and Minnie get separated inside a spooky tomb located under the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. 2017 * In DuckTales episode, The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and McQuack goes a Egypt the Lost Pyramid of Toth-Ra and Amunet. * In Disney Crossy Road, Toth-Ra was a Playable Character. 2019 * In DuckTales episode, Treasure of the Found Lamp!, As the boys track a missing artifact across Duckburg, Scrooge and Webby stall the warrior looking for it with a phony quest. Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities